Lost Memories
by Alliy
Summary: a memory that has been lost by a tragedy, is it worth to be remembered when it will only cause Another Tragedy? Lost Memories Re Posted
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own get backers (and never will be), just this story.

 _It's burning in front of his eyes, the place that he grew up was turning into ashes along with it are the happy memories and his family who in order to save him sacrificed themselves, it's turning into ashes yet the only he can do is look at it, watching the truth that he wished was just one of his nightmares, he grab his burned arm "mother" he murmured once again remembering what her mother said 'go to the limitless fortress' her final words before she push him out to safety, he then turn to one step away from the place where once he called home,_

* * *

She has been running in the forest while holding the hand of a girl who has been crying from sometime now she tried to console her but to no effect "miss, where is my mother?" ask by the girl for a hundred times now, they are just trying to run away from those people who hijack the bus they were riding, and it seems the Hijackers were planning to rob and murder all those people whose inside the bus, but luckily she's able to make a commotion but she can only able save the little girl she then look at her and try to comfort her one more time "don't worry, they're fine" ,because of the fuss she make and her luck for not being able to get killed, the hijackers is now searching for them and it looks like they are serious on killing both of them, and because of that fact she's sure that all of the passengers are still safe for now,

They continue their walk on which the girl, who as for now just sniffling, when she saw a big tree she immediately place her at its trunk

She squat to make an eye contact to the girl and she smiled "don't worry, I won't let anything happen to anyone, but promise me not to move an inch here" and put her finger on her lips

After the child with teary eye nod She then straight up and go back to its way to the bus, she take her phone on her pocket and started to dial a number 'I just hope this works' saying to herself,

It was already minutes when they left the bus,

She was ready on how the culprits would react of her surrendering to them, her being killed or getting taken in,

which way she has already planned for it won't matter anymore anyway

she knew eventually she will be in trouble but she never thought that her first day to Japan would already be troublesome, that it will 'might' take her life.

But just when she's about to pass the forest like surrounding and few steps away from the bus, she feel the odd feeling how she can't hear the passengers screams and sobbing anymore, 'it's so quiet, what if..' she trailed her voice and run towards the bus and just like that she saw a massacre, not of her co passengers but of the Hijackers, all are bath of their own blood.

they are nine of them and there's exactly nine inside the bus, 'so no one has been chasing them?'

'who did this?' she asked to herself, her eyes grew wide when she realized only the culprits are here

Where's everyone?' she ask to herself she, looking at every place of the bus, there's no one she tried her best to find them when her phone rings

"Hello" she answered

"Hello, Allen the police had also received a notice from passengers of the bus, they told the police they are safe, you should go to the nearest shed and have a rendezvous with everyone the Cops are on their way there, are you already at the bus?".

"yes, better told them to take a look here" she just said and left the bus, walking to where she left the child, she just hope she's fine,

"ok" said by the woman.

After she saw where she placed the girl the little one was still there waiting, her eyes are so puffy red pretty obvious she has been crying all those time,

She kneel at the girl and said "it's safe now, let's go" the girl look at her and grab her hand and smiled at her but still sniffle.

There they have rendezvous of all the passengers everyone is safe and when the police reported the incident inside the bus and the dead bodies of all the culprits, no one knew that such massacre happened except to her and the Cops who saw and recovered the bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

_They meet in the middle of the forest, she was running away from her sister and he was running away from his nightmare, the girl was wearing a dress the hem of her skirt was covered with dirt, there were pieces of leaves sticking out of her hair, him he was wearing his usual kimono with burn in every part of it and there was a burned wound in his left arm, he was catching his breath, weak from running and crying, she look at him with wide and concern eyes, so odd with a stranger who you just meet for the first time but then he lost his consciousness in front of her._

* * *

Allen has been sitting in one of the coffee shop in Shinjuku for almost an hour now, she's been waiting of her sister's best friend and a close family friend, who's already Migrated in Japan, the truth is Clarisse is living in Kanagawa but since Allen doesn't know the what and where in Japan, they decided to meet up here in Shinjuku since this is the nearest place where her Family's Vacation house where located,

The woman has been calling here from the past two days since the accident specially that she was the one she called when it was still happening, apparently her sister gave her number to Clarisse in order to have a contact with her and Clarisse called her before she left Philippines and told her to contact the woman if something happened, and it help her a bit she might say,

Clarisse told her that Shinjuku is one of the dangerous place in Japan but it doesn't seem like that appearing on how positive the waitress of the coffee shop she's in is,

The bell of the door chimed as the sign that someone entered the shop

And when she saw who the person Is, she Smiled while the woman stopped at the counter talking to the waitress while the other joyfully smiled and nod,

The woman then walks toward her, "I thought you got lost" she mockingly say as the woman sit in front of her,

"Shut up, I need to cancel all my meetings just to see you" Clarisse glared

She smiled "you're the one who wants to meet me"

The glare of the woman intensified "you Idiot! You got me worried after those risky things you have done of course I wanted to meet you, I was even expecting you to be still in Hospital" She was about to say something when the waitress gave their order

"Here's your order ma'am, and with free pizza, enjoy your coffee ma'am" the girl joyfully says,

Both of the smiled at the girl,

After the girl left to the corner,

Clarisse looked at her "does your sister know what happened?"

She sip her now almost cold coffee "if she does, surely by now I'm preparing for my flight to Philippines"

Clarisse leaned at her chair "but are you really alright? I heard many of the passengers got hospitalized and some are having traumas because of what happened"

She smiled "lucky for me then since I'm not suffering from any traumas that's why I got discharged with no trouble"

Her smiled faded when the corpse of all the suspects came back to her mind, the pain inside her chest lingered thinking how could someone take something as precious as life hurt her,

she look out of the glass "why does people kill?, does it necessary to kill other?"

Clarisse whose holding her cup shifted her gaze to her "are you still thinking about what happened?"

This is the reason why she's been worried about her it's because of her belief of how important life is, the main reason why Rie has been protecting her from what really happened ten years ago and how it would scarred the woman if she finds out,

When she got no answer from the other, she sigh 'you haven't change Rio' while looking at the woman whose eyes still fixated outside but she still let out a fake smile "and here I thought it didn't bother you" with a cheerful voice

'lie' silently telling herself she knew better than that, the girl turn her head to her and give her a sad smile and chuckled though it's pretty evident the sadness "I just need to act tough for the girl as if nothing happened"

Clarrise smiled at her _'how Ironic that's also Rie doing all this year for you'_ her silent thought

"and it feels like…" the girl interrupt her thought as she hear her voice "this wasn't the first time I saw death" a distant voice coming from her

her smile faltered and the sadness in her eyes became evident as she's looking to the woman whose sipping her coffee

' _what the hell are you thinking Rie letting Allen come to a place where she shouldn't'_ but she stop herself from letting it out "does every passengers know what really happened there?" she ask  
"All of the passengers has been evacuated before the massacre happened, that's what I know" the younger woman calmly said

She nod "anyway, why the hell would you dare to return to the bus?! Only Idiots would dare to risk their life like that!" giving her an angry tone

Allen look at the woman who suddenly change her tone 'Well I supposed I'm that Idiot' Allen mentally says to herself but she left it unsaid

Instead she then let out an awkward laugh "but I'm fine, it doesn't matter right now right?"

The woman then let out an exasperated sigh "you should know that Rie ask me to keep on check with you, and even you can tell what will happen when she got angry" she utter

Allen just smiled at her "you don't have to worry about me, I can manage myself I'm not a child anymore"

The woman drink her coffee and stared at that for a while "I think it still better if you just follow what your sister told you"

She give out a small smile and the look at her side where the light rain was visible in the glass wall while she put her cheek at her hand where being supported by the table

She was just staring at nowhere when a certain building caught her eyes "Clarisse, what's up with that old building?" the way she look at it wasn't just an ordinary building it's better to describe it as cluster of structures and it was like there's something strange about it,

The woman gave her a confused look and then turn her way to where she's looking at, when she realise what Allen is talking about she said in a hush voice "you better not talk about it publicly Allen it's the most dangerous place here in Shinjuku don't ever even take one step into that place"

She just look at her with a grin "don't worry I won't" and she mean it she doesn't want her sister to be in trouble because of her after all

But that's odd it seems like this wasn't the first time she saw that building it feels like she forgot something so important yet as if it's just like it was a dream after a long sleep.

Clarisse cleared her throat which makes her look back at the woman "so how long are you going to stay here?"

"Two months"

"For a vacation in a foreign country, two months is a long one" the woman then drink her coffee again and then look at her 'and I'm afraid of where that two months will lead you' her silent thought

"This is a gift they promised, compare to the four years I've been through I guess, I deserved this" and then she give a sly smile.

"do you have any plans after the two months' vacation?" the older woman asked,

"I might take a review lesson for the civil service exam that will be held this year"

"Really?, I never thought you would take the exam anyway" Clarisse chuckled and glad that the girl has been interested in work.

"if it weren't only for Rie I will not take the exam either." Taking her look from the outside and to where the building is,

The girl then straighten from her position 'figures' saying to herself of course it's for her sister, Allen never really into that kind of stuff

She then says "you should be careful, this City is dangerous specially that place" she's referring to the odd structure that place in the heart of the city " Rie told me not to let you associate with other people while you're still here"

"Yes, she also told me that" she stated without taking a glimpse on the woman, but then she look at her and grin.


	3. Chapter 3

_He woke up in an unfamiliar room, panic was the first thing he felt when "your awake" it was a voice of a girl and he tried to sit up and turn his gaze where it was coming from beside where he lay was the same girl that he saw before losing consciousness, she was sitting beside him, she look relived and smiled at him, "where am I?" he croaked, she tilted her head "you're in my house" she said it like it was the most natural that happen, he tried to stand up but was stopped by the young girl "no you can't, you're not healed yet" she chastised, the panic came back to his eyes "but I need to leave, I need to go to-" " no you can't" she interrupted "I won't let you leave before your fully healed", he was about to answer back when another voice says "you better listen to her, there's no point to argue when you can't even walk" the owner of the voice was a girl slightly older than the other one she has wavy brown hair and carrying a tray of bowl with a glass of water, she put the tray on him " you should eat first, what was your name anyway?", he look back up at the girl before said "Kazuki" "then nice to meet you Kazuki, I'm Rio" the girl beside him wave smiled enthusiastically at him "I'm Russel and.. you're a boy" the older one said with a hint of incredulity in her voice, while Rio furrows her brow and look at her sister "of course he is"._

* * *

In the sunny noon of the day Allen is currently walking through the noisy street of Shinjuku with a Lollipop on her mouth, she's about to visit the department store to buy some frames for her pressed plants,

It's already been a week since she visited the city, since then she has been staying at the vacation house and been busy attending the plants and herbs that her own father planted, sometimes taking a break in the River and whenever she find some interesting plants, she would usually take notes of it, and working her hobby on pressing plant, just three days ago when she started to press some plants she collected when she remembered to buy some frames in which where the plants to be mount,.

She's still on her stroll when suddenly something was flying towards her, she caught the object and she was right on thinking it really was a pamphlet, she put out the lollipop on her mouth and look at the paper

"Huh? What's this? getba-" she tried to read on what was written when suddenly,

"Out of the way!" said by a loud voice of a guy

"Help thief!" shrieked by a woman

That's when she realized that there has been a huge commotion happening at her back,

People are giving it's way and it reveal a man with a black cap hiding his face while holding a woman's bag and is running towards her fast,

The guy was about to pass her when she deliberately put her foot in front to where the thief was about to step, that inevitably make him trip and fall to the ground, it wasn't that long when the whistle of the police was heard, all of the people look at where the noise came from, while she walk out of the crowd as if the accident didn't happen,

She's already on her way to the Department store when her phone rang, when she look at to who it is It was registered to Clarisse, she then answer the phone, "Hello" she calmly say still the candy inside her mouth,

"where are you ?!" she put her phone away from her ear, once it seems like the other woman has nothing more to say, she put back her phone then answered "I'm in the geto, why?"

"Rie has been calling me that she can't contact you, do you know how worried your sister is?, you have at least called her" the other woman seems to have to calm down,

She put the lollipop out of her mouth then answered "I texted her, after I arrived"

"Then why can't she contact you?" ask by the woman in the other side

She just shrugged "I haven't use my phone since the last time we meet and now that you mention it" she look at her phone while the call is still on "there has been international call for me," she saw five missed call from an unknown no. and she's sure as hell that it was her sister.

"I guess, I need to call her" She answered casually, she heard the woman sigh "you just don't know the dread I feel when she called me, I thought she already knew what happened to you"

She chuckled at the older woman "you should stop worrying about that, it's already more than a week after all"

"And you should stop that attitude of yours its scary, the reason why you're always in trouble" said by the woman as a matter of factly,

She just shrugged and smiled "come on now Clarisse I'm just an unlucky person who always got introuble" the woman sigh "alright just be careful, and try to not get into trouble All" she just smiled and said " I'm gonna hang up now, bye" as she ended the call

The street that she was standing is not as crowded unlike the other side where the commotion was still going on because of the suspect trying to get away from the police, when she's about to call the unknown no. when someone grab her phone after she realized that she immediately chased the thief, and the more she trail the robber there come less and less of people on her way that became easy for her to follow the other,

She was keeping up to the guy when the thief took another turn and when she followed the man, Allen comes to an Ally which causes her to stop while catching her breath as soon as she take a breath there is a little stench of chemical in the air but she just take it for granted started to look to where the thief could have been what she only see is a group of people who look like wasted some of them turn their gaze while some are secretly taking a glimpse of her which make her feel somewhat uncomfortable, she inspect to where the thief has gone to, while the eyes of the people are watching her every move she takes, but it's pretty obvious that there's no way to hide in that cramped area

She cursed under her breath thinking maybe she got the wrong way, ' _is this what they call Karma?_ ' asking to herself thinking of what happened earlier,

She groaned ' _that phone was given to me by Rie four years ago, and buying some would be just a waste of money'_ to herself _, she_ sigh "I guess there's no helping it" she murmured as she turn her back but her steps took a halt when she saw a group of thug blocking her way out of the Alley and that's when she realise that there's no one there except her and the guys who are on her way out to that crammed area, she sigh as the dusty wind and the smell of an unknown chemical make her a bit dizzy which causes to her feel frustrated even more,

One of the guy who looks like the leader take a step in front of her with a smug plastered on his face, "oh! Look what we have here?" there's something in the man's tone that she doesn't like, while the guy surveyed her from up to down

"what are you doing in this kind of place young lady?" ask by the same guy again

Which she simply answers "someone snatched my phone and I followed him"

"And you still pursued him even he's on his way here?" the guy had a sarcastic smile on his face, while the others on his back are grinning,

In this kind of situation a normal woman should normally be scared but this wasn't the first time she was faced with thugs but she can't says he's confident either as she haven't fought with one of them before she just got mixed up with that certain group war and it's a good thing she got out alive, she just hope she got out alive in this one too.

The guy smirk at her "do you realise what's going to happen to a young woman like you walking alone on this unfamiliar street?"

The guy look at his companion and snickered

She gave him with a deadpan look 'you don't have to remind me" she mumured to herself, the guy turn his head back to her and smiled even wider "not gonna answer that are you, well you don't have to worry about that just come with us and we don't hurt you" he walk closer to her and smiled, she cursed under her breath 'oh crap does I feel light headed?"

he tilted his head and smirked "what do you think" when he tried to touch her shoulder, she automatically slap it away from her and take a step back

"oh fiesty are we?" the guy took one step at her while she's trying to find a way out of this predicament, of course she knew that she's loosing her footing, ' _damn! It's getting blurry I can't passed out here or who knows what will happen to me '_ she's telling herself,

When the guy noticed it he look at her " It is taking it's effect now" he shrugged and smiled "I guess there's no point talking to you then, I'll just have to make you sleep" when he tried to punch her it's a good thing she was able to dodge, without tripping herself despite of her situation, the guy turn back to her "you still have the gut huh?, I like it more" he smiled he turn his head to his lackeys and says " leave this girl to me" he turn his head back to her and was about to punch her again when she's able to dodge trip him using her foo, when the guy then back up from the fall, the other was about help him when the guy who's already pissed off glare at them "stay out of the way, you really think I'm not enough to capture a fragile girl?" , "b-but boss" he turn to her with a furious look in his eyes not cariong what the other guy wants to say

"ha! What's this trying to hurt a frail woman?" She heard a loud voice coming from above, all of them shifted their gaze above the building where there stands a guy in sunglasses with his long being tied and his hand holding a whip, her eyes hurt as the light of the sun contrasted to where the guy has been standing and causing her light headedness to worse,

"How many times have we warned you that there will be no fighting nor hurting innocent people?" a The guys look at him with terror "it's Emishi! " shouting as they run away from her and dragged the guy who just froze to see the long haired man, the guy jump from the high building and landed gracefully

She just look at him as he gave her big smile "are you alright miss?"

"yes, thanks….." it was then when she feel her head hurts and then suddenly it everything went blank…

* * *

she tries to adjust her eyes to the bright light that has invaded her irises upon waking up though still blurry the nostalgia came in to her quickly when a familiar scent came rushing to her nose, as she blink once more the first thing that came into view is the all too familiar white ceiling which can only be associate with the two words namely: Hospital or Clinic, add to the fact of the scent that she currently inhaling, she take a sitting position and surveyed her surrounding, _'it's a clinic'_ based on how small the room is , and on how she's still wearing her own clothes instead of hospital gowns she peek at the small opening of the white curtain that separate the bed to the rest of the room, when seeing there's no one except for herself, she carefully put her feet down at the cold cement floor, she grab her hair tie that placed on the small makeshift table under which where her shoes had been laying, after tying her hair and wearing her shoes and make her way out of the place.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

surely she's been wandering around for some time now and even after hours of walking, still she can't see where the exit is and the place where she's been situated on is an abandon place base on the debris of wreckage that laying everywhere she go,

She put her wandering into a halt "should I go back?" she ask to herself, she had left the clinic from sometime now and didn't even got a chance to thank those who help her but the problem is she got lost inside the abandon place and she's just walking around hoping that she can see any sign that can guide her out of the place,

"who are you?," she froze when hearing the smooth voice from her back she tried to look normal turn her gaze there she meet a woman wearing a pink kimono with sash on her head she got straight brown hair and in her side is the huge pink cloth, all in all she got a weird style for a normal woman,

"You're not from here are you not?'" ask again by the girl who furrowed and give some diction to her voice..

"the truth is I got lost from sometime now" she says while scratching the back of her hair, the girl expression became more serious then she grab her wrist "do you know where you are?"

While she drag her to god knows where "uhm…now that I think about it, where am I anyway, I'm still in Shinjuko right?" the girl halt her step when she heard those words coming from her and suddenly lets go of her wrists , she curiosly look at the woman infront of her then the woman slightly turn to her but still her face was covered by her bangs that's she's isn't able to pinpoint her expression, "are you by chance a foreigner?" she ask her voice was low, "yes, I'm sorry but are you alright?" she ask with worry on her face seems like the woman didn't like foriegners, but taken aback when she cut her words "I see" Sakura says without even explaining what happened "follow me"

"Okay" she reply in order not to make the woman upset than she already look like,

* * *

"Mr... Kazuki!" Kazuki turned his gaze to where the voice coming from and Ren running towards where he's standing once she stopped a few steps away from him and try catching her breath

"what is it Ren?, is there something wrong" he ask worriedly he along with MakubeX and Jubie whose in the middle of their training when they heard Ren the young girl seems in Panic,

Ren straighten her poise and look at the surroundings "did you see Mr. Emeshi?" she asks frantically "no, he's not around probably taking some rounds" answered by Jubie, when she heard what the other guy said she grab Kazuki's lose shirt and look at him with an anxious expression in her face "we need to find her, I- I don't know what to do, what if something happened to her?"

He look the frantic girl though perplex he still placed his hand to her shoulder "calm down Ren, you need to explain to us what's happening and who's this girl you're talking about?" the girl tried to calm down and taking a deep breath but still he can see the worries in her eyes

"Mr.. Shido and Mr.. Emishi brought an unconscious lady some time ago, I was the only one in the clinic, they told me that when the girl wakes up I lead her the way out but then I decided to grab something to eat and when I came back she's gone" he furrowed his brows after what Ren said _what are they thinking?_ He asks himself Limitless fortress is a dangerous place and not the right choice to keep a civilian specially a woman.

"who is this girl?, did Shido and Emishi told you how they found her? After all they knew that Bringing a woman in limitless fortress isn't likely the best choice " stated by Jubie apparently he's not the only one who has the same question in his head, The young girl turn her head to Jubie and shake her head "I don't know either, they didn't said anything more than what I told you" she turn her pleading eyes to Kazuki while the latter let out a sigh and smiled good naturedly to the young woman "don't worry Ren will search for her" the girl nod at him

"how does she looks like?, I might find her easily if we use some of the cameras that I have placed in the whole area" the cool voice of MakubeX interjected they turn their head to where the young guy was currently sitting behind him and who has silently listening to the whole conversation,

"She has long hair, wearing dark blue jeans and-" "is that her?" MakubeX cut her words and all of them turned their head towards where the young guy is looking to, where there are two people not far upon them the other one is a familiar woman but the other girl whose not far behind her is clearly not a familiar one, once Ren get a closer view of the two her eyes grew wide and run towards the unknown woman which prompt the latter to a halt while Sakura walk directly to Kazuki once she's in the hearing range "she's a foreigner she need to leave the place" she said coolly while Kazuki's eyes was glued to the woman who's not far from where they are currently standing, he can easily distinguish her familiar feature his eyes slightly grew wide upon realising who the woman is there's no mistaken it, it's her though she has grown from the last time they had meet it still the same eyes that look up to him Innocently those years ago, "Rio" he let out those words but audible only to himself ,Jubie turn his head to his best friend he heard those words coming from Kazuki but not quite sure about it

"did you say something Kazuki?" he ask while the guy in question turn his head to Jubie and let out a sad smile "nothing" though he can't see it Jubie can still feel the building of anxiety in Kazuki, and he have a fair guess that it has to do with what the former just said.

While following the woman ask her "uhm.. What's your name?," the girl didn't said anything

The she tried again "I'm allen nice to meet you ehr—" "sakura" her eyes sparkle when hearing that the woman answered her "Sakura, such a nice name" the woman smiled "you think so?"

"yes, though the only thing I know about Sakura means Cherry blossom though I also heard that some of it doesn't really particularly pertaining about cherry blossom" the woman smiled even wider "not all Sakura means like that"

"oh" her reply with understanding

"here they are" she look at where Sakura are looking at, she was still at her back she tilted her head and catch the glimps of a woman with spiky hair and oversized jacket, a guy wearing a turtle neck shirt and sunglasses and the boy whose been sitting at the background with his silver hair, the guy with long hair who has been speaking with the spiky haired woman them when they came closer they all turn their head to where they are, the girl with her oversize jacket run towards her "you!" the girl shouted and was glaring to her which promptly atop her from her tracks while Sakura continued to walk to where the others are,

"what do you think you're doing leaving the clinic without permission" she said with raised voice while she take a step toward her, she blink once and "oh, so you're the person who let me slept to your clinic while I'm unconscious thank you, and sorry I was so eager to leave the place, you see I'm not really fond of staying on hospital beds or related as such" she chuckle half-heartedly while scratching the back of her head trying to get rid of the suffocating tension or maybe it was just her..

"Anyway, what's your name?" the girl blink with her sudden question "it's Ren and I'm not the one who help you, it's Mr. Shido with Mr. Emishi"

"nice to meet you too Ren, I'm Allen and no matter how little the help of you did, I'm still grateful" she smiled he stared back to the guy with long hair she was sure he isn't the one who save her but the guy still look so familiar she look back to Ren and gave her a sheepish smile while scratching her nape "and I'm sorry for leaving without saying a word and for making you worried

He look at her while talking with Ren _what are you doing here Rio?, you haven't come here for many years, why now?. What did Russell say about this?,_

"Kazuki" his eyes shifted to Jubie who seems able to feel his anxiety, he smiled at his bestfriend though he can't see him "I'm fine Jubie," after talking to Ren, Allen shifted her gaze at him though it was only for a second

"Allen, Kazuki will lead you the way outside of this place In order for you not to get lost, I hope it didn't bother you" it was Sakura who cut him from his stupor told the young girl whose walking towards them with Ren beside her, Allen stared at them and smiled "thank you and sorry for being a trouble for you all please say thank you to Mr. Shido and Mr. Emishi for me, and to you too Ren" she shifted her gaze to Sakura, and smiled "maybe when we meet again I can buy you some food for being indebted to you all"

Allen look him and smile they were staring back in each other for a second, "Kazuki" he turn his eyes to Sakura waiting for him to say something when Jubie spoke up "I'm coming with you", both he and Sakura look to the young man who walk ahead of him and straight to Sakura and Allen, he smiled sadly though Jubie didn't provide any explanation he knows it has something to do with him when he saw the girl..

* * *

silence, not the same silence that surrounded her when she's with Sakura though the latter was also uncomfortable at least last time she tried to build up a conversation and it was just her being caught red handed roaming around in an unknown territory, while in this one she doesn't know how to start up with two men walking with her, the first whom she heard named Kazuki is walking infront of her while the guy named Jubie is walking behind her, though she doesn't know why she should feel uncomfortable when silence is a common thing when you're with strangers still it doesn't really happen to her often, so with that in her mind she tried to started up a conversation when

"Allen" she almost stop on her steps when he heard those voice and just she was thinking the guy wouldn't utter any word to her, it was Jubie whose following her while Kazuki was currently leading the way to her, she turn her gaze to Jubie though she can't see past behind those goggles he lower his head as if looking at her he continued

"is your name am I correct?" she just smiled and nod "yes, though it wasn't my full name" she answered and face back in front of her who Kazuki currently leading them, while continuing their walk, she turn her gaze to Jubie and smiled "it's Allen Rio Navarro" she continued, unbeknown to her of Kazuki stiffened that almost cause him to falter his steps though it was just a second it didn't happen to miss Jubie's senses ( he always has this Kazuki sense's), the guy didn't comment on anything rather than turn to the girl who didn't notice it, and said "now that's an interesting name, this is the first time I heard something as two first names in one particular person" he stated, Allen just smiled and scratch her nape , "well, it kind of common our country, even my sister has two names" she answers which causes to raise his brow "really now" he said that answered by a nod from Allen, "Ms. Allen, is this your first time in Shinjuku?" Jubie who changed the subject suddenly,

"Yes, it even got a lot of convincing to my sister since it will be my first time leaving the country" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice, while Jubie just nodded his head as if understanding they were currently walking in a small corridor, the place is kind of abandoned the, only the echo of their footsteps can be heard in the place, "it must have been difficult for her, I understand what she felt letting her younger sister leave without her" she heard Jubei said to her from behind, she just smiled "it must have been" she says almost to herself but then Allen turn to look at Jubei "you have a sister Mr. Jubei?" she asked while the guy just nod "it's Sakura" he stated simply while she furrows her brows until "Oh I see" the only word she said "never thought your siblings, I actually almost thought that Mr. Kazuki was you Brother" she look at the guy infront of her who didn't said anything while Jubie furrows his brow "and why would you think about that, Ms. Allen?" his voice neutral as ever though it really pique his curiosity, she just hymn and smile "you seem to care for him, the same way an older brother care for his younger brother" she says, he seems to understand her "yes, Kazuki is my best friend and I promise to protect him since we are kids, it might be the reason of your first impression between the two of us" he stated while she just nod when Kazuki suddenly stop that causes them to halt there steps "where here," Kazuki simple says while he turn to her, he gave her a smile "Miss Allen, this is the exit out of this place but Jubie will still coming with you in order to ensure your safety out" she look out the big metal door and then turn to look back at Kazuki "I don't think Mr. Jubie needs to, I can take care of myself" she said while looking at his eyes, a hand hold into her shoulder she look up to Jubei while he said "Kazuki is right Miss Allen, this is a dangerous place and I'll gladly led you the way out into the busy street of the ghetto" he turn to Kazuki and nod and when she look back to the other guy he was staring intently at her, "alright", but before she walk out of the place she turn to Kazuki and smile "nice to meet you Mr. Kazuki, and thank you, hope we'll meet again" before following behind Jubei.

* * *

In an unknown part of Shinjuku a man that cannot be identified flip closed the phone that not too long ago he was inspecting, he reached in his other pocket and opened his own phone and called, "the information was right it was her" he stated on the other line with his voice hallow and monotone, he waited the other line to cut off the call before placing it back to his pocket, he looked down where a corpse not too far away from him was lying that bath with his own blood beside him was the corpse own knife that has been used to slit his throat to death, the knife was also bath with blood, then the figure look down to the phone on his hand and decided to put it inside his coat pocket, walking pass the corpse but not before letting out a cash that just second after touching the ground was also soaked with blood.


End file.
